One city, Two Magical Destinies
by tuxer
Summary: Total war breaks out between Wizards and Dragons. A war that might mean the end of all magic, especially when dark forces begun to exploit the chaos! Read and Review
1. No Time to Chat

**Here is my rewriting of this fanfict. I decided to do that because it went away from intents- which was a war between wizards and dragons. It begun to focus a way too much on background characters (Huntsclan, Angels of Darkness, Mason) and too much complex. So here it is. Read and Review!  
><strong>

The Dragon Council looked down at the vast army of dragons gathered and smiled. Never in the Magical History happened such a gathering of power. And all this raw power was focused on one single goal: invade and conquer the dimension known as Wizard World.

A orb glowed in the beach and then grew into a massive portal. It was so large that the army could pass through it without problems. Counciler Chang, secretly a magical supremacist, smiled the most until she noticed Andam's worried face. She knew very well what he was thinking and she had to act quickly to convince them that they are doing the right thing.

"What's wrong, Andam?"-asked Chang.

"It's just"- Andam stoped for a few seconds -"Dragons are supposed to protect magical creatures. But what are we doing? We created an army to invade a dimension of magic users. We are going against our duty"

"Wizards aren't magical creatures. They are ordinary, non-magical humans who use science to steal the powers of magical creatures at the expense of these creatures lives. They are murderers. No different from the Huntsclan"- spoke Kulde.

"I hope you're right"- mutered Andam.

"Come on, Andam. You have to give them a speech before the war beguns..."-Chang gave Andam an enchanted microphone. Andam picked it up and walked forwards into the balcony and waited a few seconds before beginning.

"Dragons of the World. You have been summoned here to aid us in a millenia-long conflict with an ancient enemy of magic: humans"- Andam spoke-"Not the seven billion of beings who live unaware about the true, mystical nature of the universe, but a small pockets of humans who live in another dimension. Those humans call themselves Wizards in honor of the mythic magic users of human fairy tales. But they are not magical creatures. They steal magic with the aid of science. But it's time for retribution. Go now, heroes. Go now to save the Magical World from the scourge of the non-magicals"- Andam stoped and the entire army cheered before to enter the portal and vanish.

In a hidden lair on Waverly Place, Greenwhich Village, New York, three fledlings wizards spent their time before wizard class unaware of the coming war. Alex was texting in her smartphone while Max played with his toy car. Justin was trying to fix a lamp he accidently broke.

"Alex, give me a hand. I had only more piece left"- Justin asked. Alex extended her hand and make the lamp fall on purpose, breaking it into a thousand pieces. Justin looked at her with angry eyes.

"Oh, you better fix that!"- Alex mocked before going back to texting.

"Alex, I just spent an entire unicorn horn glue. Do you know how many hornless unicorns will be running around because of this lamp?"- Justin pointed to the thousand pieces causualy spread across the room.

"Yes, and now they're called ponies. You know what those are, you're scared of them until last year"- Alex mocked (again)!

"I don't care what everyone says"- Justin raised pointed finger to prove his point- "Those things are dangerous".

"Oh, please. Give me a break"- Alex got up and picked up her wand -"I am going to fix this in a easy and intelligent way. Red skies at night, fix this right"- Alex wand glowed but then all electricity of the room blinked for a few seconds and sparks came out of the magical instruments. The lamp, however, remained broken. Alex realized that her spell didn't work and begun to hit the wand on the table.

"Alex"- Max yelled causing both Justin and Alex looked at him- "Your spell destroyed all magic in the universe!"

"Don't be so melodramatic"- Justin said still picking his ears-"There must be a rational explanation for all of this". Alex continued to hit her wand on the table while Justin went to the pedestal where a big spellbook was. Once he reached it he screamed and Alex and Max walked to his side to see what's wrong. Once they reached Justin they both screamed. They fliped through many pages but found all of them blank.

"What the hell is this? The entire book has been erased"- Alex yelled and screamed in panic and despair.

"YOU! You're responsbile for this! You destroyed our magic"- Justin accused.

"DON'T BE A IDIOT! You are as responsible as I am!"- Alex picked the book up and hit Justin's head with it. They continued to argue and throw objects at each other until they heard Theresa yell.

"What you think you're doing, niños?"- Theresa asked with her inquistional tone of voice that forced the trio to stop.

"Alex cast a spell that destroyed our powers"- Max answered.

"What?"- Jerry said shocked. Then his face became calm, which shocked everyone else-"Oh, I get it. There's another blackout".

"What? What's you mean with blackout?"- Justin asked.

"Guys, you know that we have to pay for you to use your powers, right?"

"Don't make me remember it. Has if we already didn't had enough expenditure"- Theresa said with disgust.

"That's because your powers are being artificially enhanced. Through the use of a contraption called Wizard Power Plant. This mystical power plant is fueled by dragon fire. However, sometimes, the dragons go out of control and flee. And without the dragons, the extra supply of magic ceases and your powers are return to it's original, weak form"- Jerry explained.

"So that's what happened? Some winged lizards fled and we lost our power boost?"- the trio asked. Then a fake pigeon came through the portal and hit Max's head. Alex and Justin laughed and Jerry picked the fake pigeon up. He took the box and the letter that it carried. His gasps after he read the letter brough the old tension back. He sit on the silver sofa and waited a few seconds before answering his children questions.

"The Wizard World is at war"- everyone gasped- "And Alex and Justin have been promoted to Warwizards". Jerry then opened the box revealing two black wands with the words "Milicia ex Magia". Alex and Justin looked at each other and gulped.


	2. Payback is a witch

"Mis niños are not going to a war in some magical universe!"- Theresa claimed while holding Alex and Justin in a thight hug.

"They have to, Theresa. They have been promoted. We can't do nothing. Especially now that magic is down."

"But, what about the wands? Can't we use them to hide us"- Alex pointed to the black sitcks in the box.

"No, Alex. They're enchanted so that, once the Warwizard is warned of his or hers duties to attack them if they trie to flee- either magically or otherwise- from their duty. I am sorry"- Jerry then went to the closet and took from it took sets of suits and gave them to Alex and Justin-" These are battlesuits. They possess shielding and healing proterties. They're, however, very fraguile and easily damaged. But you'll be warned mentally if the suit is damaged".

Justin and Alex picked the suits up and once they did a flash of light surrounded them as if they're teleporting. The flash vanished revealing the two Russos wearing the battlesuit with their clothes on their arms.

"Mis Niños"- Theresa huged her children thightly but after some time Jerry warned to let them go. Alex and Justin then went through the portal and vanished into the Wizard World.

Alex and Justin entered in some foggy zone. In the horizon a large and tall fortress stood. The two wizards walked forwards and five seconds later they found themselves at imense archway decorated with statues of various mythic beings. They passed through the archway into a massive avennue. The houses of this avennue were decorated with the most exquisitive, weird and shocking styles human imagination could. Some houses were made of non-transparent ice, others looked like castles while others had candy decorations and there were winged cars flying around. Such was the _Modus Operandi_ in the Wizard World.

"Come on, Alex. We must go to the Wizcastle"- urgued Justin.

"Just because you are in a hurry to die that doesn't mean I have to"- Alex criticsed. The two wizards continued to walk until they reached the Wizcastle gardens which were decorated with golden statues, flamingos and phoenixes. However the two wizards soon found themselves escorted by guards and could not enjoy the gardens' beauty. They entered in some sort of pod which transported them to the upper floors where a woman wearing a formal dress was waiting for them. She pointed to the chairs and waited until the two wizards to begun to talk:

"Mister and Miss Russo, welcome to the Wizard World Army. My name is Angela Goode and I am here to guide you in your stay"- she picked up a few files from the table and then spoke:

"Justin Russo your acadamical situation is outstanding. A thousand spells cast succesfully, created your own spell, mastery over wandless magic and an impressive lack of dependence on magic. For that you've been promoted to the rank of colonel"- Angela said then turned towards Alex and her face became filled with disgust- "Miss Russo, you're a shame to all magic users. Most of your spells have failed or didn't fix the situation. You have an outstanding lack of knowledge about the laws of magic. Also you're absolutely lazy, mean and unnecessarily rude. Also you told a mortal about magic and you rely on magic to do even the most basic acts. You are hereby demoted to the rank of servant".

"Wait? Servant? You mean I will work to other people?"-Alex got up while Justin chuckled.

"Yes, miss Russo. That is what a servant means"- answered Angela. Alex got in a face to face with her and said:

"I am not going to do other people chores. I quit from the Wizard Army"- Alex turned around and begun to walk away. Then she found her path blocked by fire and when she backwards Alex realized she was traped in a circle of fire. Alex saw a black wand, most likely hers, hovering above her with a magic glow coming from it. The wizard looked forward to find Angela and Justin smiling wickedly. Angela walked towards Alex until she got close to the ring of fire and then spoke:

"Miss Russo, you've been chosen by the Wizard Council and only the Wizard Council can take you out. Also, your demotion is your fault. Not mine. Not the Council's. Not your brother's. Yours. If you have been a better wizard, this would not have happened"- Angela extended her hand and the black wand came flying towards her, while the ring of fire desipated. Then a door magically appeared on the wall and Angela pointed towards it-"Now go, miss Russo, to do your job in the kitchen. And you will have to do it in a magicless way. This wand will stay with me. Oh, and don't think that because of that you can escape. The wand will attack you if you attempt to flee, Miss Russo".

Then Alex went to the door in a defeated mood. Once she entered in the castle's kitchen, the door closed and then magically disapeared. Alex found the kitchen strangely devoid of people and took advantage of that by siting on the table. She enjoyed a good five-seconds of peace before a door appear and then a few maids enter each holding various stuff. They throwed the stuff at Alex. The wizard looked at them with shocked eyes and the oldest maid, possibly the leader, spoke:

"Servant, you have five minutes to wash the clothing, prepare the meal and clean the porcelain tableware. Fail and you'll be whipped"- the maids then turned their backs on Alex and exited the kitchen, the door magically disapearing after that.

"Now I know how Cinderella felt"- Alex muttered and tried to move away only to find a pair of filthy boxers falling on her mouth. Disgusted, Alex removed them from her mouth- "Ow, man". At that moment, in New York City, a chinese boy sneezed.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the second part of my Rewritten version of this fanfic. This fanfic is not going to last much, maybe ten chapters. There will be a lot of battle which Alex will fight in (Did you really though she would spent a war working for someone else?) before Alex realizes that dragons are more human than wizards think. The last chapters are going back to the Angels of Darkness attempt to conquer the world part.<strong>


End file.
